


Luscious in Leather

by inamac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Kink, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the costume designer for <i>Order of the Phoenix</i> ON? (And where can I get some?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luscious in Leather

"Lucius, what the _fuck_ are you wearing?"

Lucius grinned, grounded his cane, and did a measured pace around it, with the air of one of his peacocks displaying its plumage. "D'you like it? It's what the well dressed Death Eater is wearing this year."

"It makes you look like a leather fetishist's wet dream."

The grin widened. "You _do_ like it! Don't think I hadn't noticed your fascination with my boots. And gloves."

"There is such a thing as moderation, Lucius. And restraint."

A predatory gleam lit the grey eyes. "Ah yes. Did you remember the handcuffs?"

Severus sighed. "They're in the bedside cabinet. And don't change the subject."

"I wasn't aware that I had."

"Very well. It looks good on you. Now get it off and come to bed."

"Ah..." The grin became sheepish. "I was rather hoping that you might want to... unwrap the goods..."

A frown deepened between piercing black eyes. "And precisely how would I do that?"

"I believe there are buckles. Or possibly laces. Bella does have a thing about laces."

"Bellatrix? What does she have to do with this?"

"She's the Dark Lord's new couturier. Why else would he have released her from Azkaban? It certainly wasn't for her sparkling personality."

"I did wonder. That explains his unlikely passion for Muggle suits." Severus rose and walked over to his lover, taking the cane from his hand to rest it against the end of the bed. "Very well. I suppose that you can drop the overrobe by yourself?"

For answer Lucius gracefully shrugged first one, then the other shoulder, allowing the folds of charcoal grey wool to slide down leather-clad arms and pool around his feet. He never took his own eyes from the black gaze that devoured every detail of the snake-chased leather thus revealed. He shivered as Severus moved closer, lifting a hand to his chest to trace long fingers over the raised decoration before passing round the curve of his waist to feel for the hidden fastenings.

"You were right," Severus muttered, "Laces. Leather laces. Hmm..." He forestalled Lucius' attempt to turn with one hand on the blond's shoulder as the other worked to pull free the loop of leather and release the knot at the small of his back. "This may take some time..."

Lucius smiled.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect the reality runs more to Muggle zips and velcro - but I really couldn't pass up the thought of two naked Death Eaters and six feet of leather thong...
> 
> This was written as a response to the 'Lucius in black leather' of the film - because Severus was wondering this too.
> 
> Also one of my first Potterfics - and well before I was corrupted into writing NC17.


End file.
